User blog:PlantShielder/Monkey City fanfic - Chapter 3 - The enormous BFB approaches
Yus. Chapter 3. The night has passed and turned into the morning. The three Bionic Boomers are now back. And one of them bringed, not only two Sniper Monkeys, but one of the three Bloonjitsus that were "fired" on the nocturnal guard after that fight with the D.D.T.. Bionic Boomer 2 '- ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! THE MAYOR WILL KILL US IF HE DISCOVERS IT!!!! '''Bloonjitsu Master '- Actually, I wanted to come to the morning guard. 'Bionic Boomer 2 & 3 '- *Relieved* 'Sniper Monkey 1 '- So...No bloons? At the same time the Sniper Monkey 1 said that, Sniper Monkey 2 shoots down a Ceramic Bloon fully. 'Sniper Monkey 1 '- I remove what I said... 'Ceramic Bloon '- Screw the rush, guys! There's a Ceramic-breaker there! Then, a rush of 100 Ceramic Bloons fled away due to Sniper Monkey 2's capability of popping Ceramic Bloons in one shot. 'Bionic Boomer 1, 2 & 3 '- Waahh...No more Ceramic Bloons to pop? They were the best thing to pop! *Sad* It had passed half an hour without any bloon coming, until the peace was broken... 'M.O.A.B. '- Hi-- Oh wait, why the hell I'm saying hi? I should-- The M.O.A.B. gets rapidly popped by the Bionic Boomers, the Sniper Monkeys and the Bloonjitsu Master, as well the Ceramic Bloons. And that while he was talking to himself. 'All the guard '- Wow...It was so quick... *High-five themselves* 'Bionic Boomer 3 '- Good work, guys! As long the time was going, more M.O.A.B.s were coming... 'Bionic Boomer 1 '- I thought it had only one M.O.A.B.... A random M.O.A.B., scared to die, wanted to align with them. 'M.O.A.B. '- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I SURRENDER I SURRENDER JUST DON'T KILL ME PLZ I WANT TO LIVE!!!! 'All the other M.O.A.B.s '- Really... >_< At the time the other M.O.A.B.s stopped, they could severely damage the rest, while the one which didn't want to die fled to not be damaged. 'Sniper Monkey 1 '- I don't think he was sincere... 'Bloonjitsu Master '- Well, I feel it was... 'Bionic Boomer 2 '- There's a random M.O.A.B. that wants to align with us. Do you accept, David? On David's house... 'David '- Yes, I do. Just send him here. 'M.O.A.B. '- I heard that...So can I? 'Sniper Monkey 1 '- *Sigh* Yeah, sure...But I'm going to blast you if you are lying... Then, the M.O.A.B., along with the Sniper Monkey 1, went to David's house. The M.O.A.B. really wanted to align with the monkeys. 'David '- Such a huge bloon there...You can enter, thought. As far I know, you aren't so big if compared to my big house... 'M.O.A.B. '- Thanks...But don't pop me please. 'David '- *Laughing* Nah...I won't...I'll just add some weapons to you... Meanwhile, the M.O.A.B. rush had finished. After one hour, the M.O.A.B. was back, with 2 Cluster Missile Launchers. 'All the guard '- WOW! Now, this is KINDA the spoiler part... 'M.O.A.B. '- If you want, I can tell you the plans of the ex-master of mine, G.A.Z.O.M.G. 'Sniper Monkey 1 '- This is getting interesting...Sure, tell us. 'M.O.A.B. '- OK, so here's the plans: G.A.Z.O.M.G., which stands for 'G'reat 'A'lmighty 'Z'eppelin 'o'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuanesses, is the "infinite" spawner of these bloons, except for the lower-rank bloons, which really are from here. G.A.Z.O.M.G. sometimes get some and modify them...Anyways, going straight to the point: He plans in destroying this city from once and all by sending lots of my species, if you know what I meant. Then, when he runs out of bloons, HIMSELF in BLIMP, will come to destroy this city with his abilities. He just don't want to come now because, like he said once, "The weaks are the first, and are the lure." 'Sniper Monkey 2 '- So he's sending those blimps and bloons just for getting time to...more resources? 'M.O.A.B. '- Actually, he's searching for more strenght to regain all his lost abilities...I don't know which are those and what they do, but-- Before the blimp finished the phrase, a B.F.B. interrupted him. 'B.F.B. '- Oh, so you have aligned with the monkeys?? And you are telling to them all the plans?? Gonna tell that to master G.A.Z.O.M.G. right now! 'Bionic Boomer 1 '- STOP HIM!!!! Then, a "battle" triggers. The monkeys manage to pop him before he flees, but he's so tough. But, before the B.F.B. went deeper, he was popped. The M.O.A.B.s from him, didn't flee, but they were so confused that they even stopped, giving time to pop them one by one, with ease. A Red Bloon managed to flee, but before that... '''Yuki - Oh, so you, tiny little Red Bloon, is trying to escape? No way! Then, she rapidly freezes the Red Bloon from long distance, thus, popping it. 'Bloonjitsu Master '- Not bad... 'Yuki '- Thanks, but I just came to see the city entrance again... '- CHAPTER ENDS HERE -' Category:Blog posts